


Touch Me With Your Kiss

by kabigon



Series: Heavenly, Knowing That You Love Me [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Relationship Snapshot, no angst we simmer in feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kabigon/pseuds/kabigon
Summary: Being ashamed of Javi is unfathomable.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: Heavenly, Knowing That You Love Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830373
Comments: 16
Kudos: 92





	Touch Me With Your Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> It seems these days I'm really feeling the fluff/domestic/established relationship dynamic which is quite interesting because I've previously been an angst girl through and through. ~~Let's ignore the smut & PWP's XD ~~

\----

Spain is lazy evenings spent on the back patio of Javi’s parents’ home surrounded by extended family members who couldn’t wait to meet him – Yuzu, Javi’s boyfriend and not Yuzuru Hanyu, three-time Olympic Gold Medalist – struggling with their English to gush over him all night, trying to tell him he’s much cuter in real life and bigger too and to please come back. He’s more than welcomed to come with Javi in August, they say, when the family vacations together.

Spain is sneaking away to Javi’s bedroom to escape, lying in Javi’s childhood bed while surrounded by Javi’s memories, the noise below lulling them into a haze as Javi brushes his fingertips along Yuzuru’s upper arm back and forth, back and forth in a comforting, soothing motion as he quietly tells Yuzuru his stories while Yuzuru lies half curled into his side.

For Yuzuru Spain is inside some bar on a busy Madrid street, the music and noise just a touch over the line of comfortably loud for his sensitive ears, talking and laughing and drinking with Raya, Sonia, Sara, Jorge and having to rescue Javi from yet another stranger who got swept away by Javi’s eyes and his smile and his soul, wishing Javi would take them into his arms.

Undoubtedly Spain is Javi’s arm thrown around his shoulder intimately, no care in the world, easy, relaxed smiles glued onto their faces as the rest of the group get drunk on beer and wine and mixed drinks while Yuzuru gets intoxicated off of Javi’s warmth, his smell, like sweat and fresh wood, and all the kisses Javi keeps dropping affectionately against his temple, his neck, his head, right into his hair.

Spain is also Javi pulling him close when the thrum of music and glasses clinking together and on tables and talking and laughing and cheerful shouting and five different tvs going all at once gets too loud, each sound overwhelming his senses with the headache threatening him all night bubbling into existence. Javi presses his hand over Yuzuru’s ear, wordlessly guiding him close until Yuzuru’s other ear is resting over Javi’s heart to chase the noise away. All that’s left is the ocean in one ear and Javi’s heartbeat in the other, a strong one-two, one-two rhythm Yuzuru never tires of listening to. He gets intoxicated off this too, relaxing into Javi and letting Javi take care of him, letting Javi soften the rough edges of his frazzled nerves, calming him down until he’s near half-asleep.

Spain is him being nobody, just another human being no more important than the next, walking side by side with another human as they make their way to the Temple of Debod so he can listen as said other human endearingly wax poems about why it’s his favorite place in the city before they’re lulled into a peaceful silence watching the sun slip over the horizon, their shoulders pressed together. Here he’s just Yuzu and Javi is just Javi, no one cares who they are, and no one cares when Javi kisses him out in the open.

It’s not the same in Japan though, no. Instead in Japan Javi is Olympic Bronze Medalist and two-time World Champion Javier Fernandez and he is three-time Olympic Gold Medalist, three-time World Champion, five-time Grand Prix Final Champion, honorary national treasure Yuzuru Hanyu who needs bodyguards the moment he lands to keep him safe. It’s Javi a respectable, unquestionable five steps ahead of him or behind him or to the side of him but never actually _next_ to him like he wants the second they step off the plane, from one end of the airport to the other and down to the carousel where they pick up their luggage. He doesn’t need the unsettling knot forming in his stomach to tell him how wrong it is because he felt it the moment Javi stepped away.

Every time their eyes meet Javi tells him it’s okay because that’s the type of person he is. He’s kind and caring and attentive and giving, and he’s given Yuzuru so much over the years, ever since Yuzuru was seventeen years old, never asking for anything back. Javi tells him it’s okay but for Yuzuru it’s not okay at all. Javi deserves better than being Yuzuru’s secret, hidden away like something shameful, especially when Yuzuru isn’t ashamed. Being ashamed of Javi is unfathomable. Traditions and customs and societal expectations, they’re nothing in comparison to Javi, in comparison to one of Javi’s smiles, and Yuzuru is unwilling to sacrifice even one. Not now, not like before. Javi is important and Javi is precious, so very much to Yuzuru, and Yuzuru won’t hurt him, not even when Javi tells him it’s okay to.

Maybe it’d be hard for others, maybe it’d be scary, but not for him. He is Yuzuru Hanyu and he is not ashamed to be in love; he is not ashamed to be Javier Fernandez’s boyfriend. Not in Canada, not in Spain, and certainly not in Japan either.

He doesn’t hesitate when he slots his hand in Javi’s while they wait for the hotel van to pick them up. Javi throws him an almost indiscernible look filled with questions because they don’t do this, they don’t _hold hands_ even in private but Yuzuru finds no reason why they can’t start now. It’s pretty nice actually, his fingers curled around Javi’s, Javi’s curling back like an anchor to keep him moored.

Javi pulls him close, whispers into his ear, “What are you doing?”

“Nothing,” he says, not a whisper but still low enough no one else can hear them.

“Oh? Nothing?” He lifts their joined hands halfway up, drops a pointed glance at it.

“You are not something to hide.”

Javi doesn’t ask him if he’s sure, knows better than to question him because he knows Yuzuru never does anything unless he is. Instead he chooses to stay, chooses to accept, chooses to step closer, wrapping all of Yuzuru up in a hug, squeezing him tight as he emits a noise of disbelief mixed with glee and excitement. It’s perfect. Yuzuru likes it when Javi’s feelings for him are out in the open for everyone to see. They make him feel special, like he’s worthy, like there’s now another purpose to his life.

Javi leans back a little once he’s calmed down somewhat, cups Yuzuru’s face with his hands and stares at him with what must be every ounce of affection in the world. So Yuzuru does what’s natural when they’re in Canada, when they’re in Spain. He rocks forward onto his toes and he kisses Javi.

To kiss in public means breaking all Japanese propriety and doing so is probably proving all those who insulted him by saying he’s become too westernized after spending so much of his life in Canada right but… screw it. It’s not the insult they think it is, not to him at least. This is something good. It’s something _really_ good, something wonderful and beautiful and precious.

And this kiss? The kind that goes on and on and on? _Especially_ good. Javi moves to break it but Yuzuru after chases him, keeps the kiss going, melting into it easily, finding that the only truth that matters even here for them is that he is still just Yuzu and Javi is still just Javi.

\----

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of people have been sharing their favorite lines with me, which is so sweet and makes me happy, so I thought I'd start sharing back and let everyone know what my favorite line to write was. This time it was definitely:
> 
> _Javi moves to break it but Yuzuru after chases him, keeps the kiss going, melting into it easily, finding that the only truth that matters even here for them is that he is still just Yuzu and Javi is still just Javi._
> 
> Namely for that last part because it doesn't matter what anyone else sees them as as what is important is how they see each other. Maybe I'm a sap just like Javi LOL.
> 
> Anyhow, as always, comments and kudos are always appreciated. Thank you so much for reading ^_^


End file.
